Brotherhood
by byunpies
Summary: Luhan benci fakta tentang dia yang dilahirkan menjadi sulung dari tiga adik mengerikannya, sementara dia juga harus menghadapi kisah cinta dengan Minseok yang nyaris tragis serta kelakuan abnormal si kembar tiga bukan kandung Chanyeol-Baekhyun-Jongin. [exo fic; parents!krisho; brothers!lusootaohun; lumin-chansoo-taobaek-kaihun; bxb]


**Brotherhood  
byunpies storyline**

* * *

"Kembaliin!"

"Yeee, ambil sendiri!"

"Ah! Hyuuuung!"

"Cepat sini kalau bisa!"

"Hiks—mAMAAAA!"

Luhan memijit pelipisnya. Buku tulis di hadapannya masih kosong melompong. Algoritma ini sialan sekali, tambah sialan dua kali dengan kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan dua adik terakhirnya itu.

Diliriknya sang ayah yang tengah membaca koran dengan kaki ditumpu sembari menyeruput kopinya bak model iklan. Benar-benar abai dengan sekitarnya. _Santai sekali_ , Luhan geram.

"Baba, mereka berisik sekali! Lakukan sesuatu, dong!"

Yifan hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Itu tandanya adik-adikmu sehat."

Luhan tidak heran. Ayahnya itu memang terlalu nyentrik dan sama sekali tidak pernah bisa diandalkan.

Dihampirinya sang ibu yang sibuk berkutat di dapur untuk mengadu.

"Ma, bagaimana nih! Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan PR—"

Joonmyeon berbalik dengan mengacungkan pisau, "Makanya diamkan dulu adik-adikmu, Lulu! Berisik sekali, seperti di pasar saja! Harusnya sebagai hyung, kamu bisa menangani mereka dan—"

ARGH!

Luhan tidak kuat.

Sebelum mendengarkan omelan sang ibu yang akan semakin berentet, dihampirinya si bungsu yang sedari tadi masih menjerit sambil menjejakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Sehun, berhenti menangis!"

Si kulit pucat itu mendongak dengan wajah banjir airmata, "Pinku!"

"Kenapa Pinku-Pinku?"

"Diculik Tao hyung!"

Luhan beralih pada anak lain yang tengah bersembunyi di balik gorden.

"Taotao, kembalikan!"

Kepala Zitao muncul dari balik sana, sebuah kepala boneka rilakkuma besar ikut muncul di bawah dagunya. "Habisnya, masa Sehun main boneka merah muda begini? Seperti Lulu hyung yang mainannya _barbie_! Tidak jantan!"

Perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis Luhan. "Kau sendiri main boneka panda! Memangnya yang begitu jantan?!"

"Yang penting wajahku jauh lebih jantan daripada Sehun dan Soo hyung!"

Dari sudut ruangan, Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi membaca buku dalam diam akhirnya menyalak dengan galak. "Kata siapa?! Yang jelas aku tidak secantik Luhan!"

Dan disahut Yifan dengan santai, "Anak Baba semuanya memang manis-manis."

ARGH!

Luhan tidak kuat lagi.

Diraihnya tas selempang kecil untuk memasukkan buku-buku serta peralatan tulisnya kesana.

"Lulu, mau kemana?!"

Joonmyeon muncul dengan sepiring besar spageti yang segera saja dikerumuni adik-adiknya dengan ribut. Sembari menyelempangkan tas di punggung, Luhan membuka pintu rumah dan berteriak pada sang ibu.

"Mau kabur!"

Sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu kembali, ia sempat mendengar suara menyebalkan ayahnya.

"Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh, Baba mau ayam!"

ARGH!

* * *

"Makanmu lahap, ya."

Luhan melirik pada Minseok dan menjawab dengan mulut penuh. "Diam, gembul."

"Siapa yang kau bilang gembul!" Kepala bersurai madu Luhan mendapat pukulan main-main. "Sudah selarut ini bertamu, langsung minta makan, tidak ada terima kasihnya pula."

"Maaf, maaf." Luhan meringis dalam kunyahannya, "Aku tidak sempat makan dulu tadi." Diserahkannya buku algoritma yang masih kosong pada si tembam dengan sepenuh kemodusan. "Aku belum bikin PR."

Minseok berdecak. Jengkel, namun mata berbinar Luhan tampak begitu memelas.

Meski telah setiap hari direpotkan seperti ini sampai dia sendiri bosan, Minseok yang amat sangat baik hati akhirnya tetap mengambil buku tugas Luhan dari pemiliknya.

"Sini, kubantu."

Tepat setelah ia berkata begitu, pintu apartemen Minseok berdebam terbuka.

"Luhaeeeenn! Wi know yu der!"

Menyadari siapa-siapa yang berdiri lantang disana bak tiga pendekar tersasar, Luhan mengerang. "Bagaimana kalian tahu aku disini?!"

Baekhyun yang pertama kali mendekati dua sejoli yang tengah duduk-duduk di karpet ruang tamu itu. "Insting," cengirnya bandel.

Jongin ikut duduk dan mencomot sebuah kentang goreng dari piring nyaris kosong Luhan. "Kami bertiga baru dari tempat karaoke," jelasnya, yang mana Luhan sama sekali tidak ingin tahu. "Saat mengantar si pendek ini, kami lihat ada sepedamu di parkiran."

Baekhyun memang tinggal satu gedung dengan Minseok. Apartemen keluarganya berada satu lantai di atas apartemen si tembam tersebut.

Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain, Minseok tinggal sendirian. Makanya Luhan dapat leluasa kabur ke tempatnya malam-malam. Apartemen Minseok selalu dijadikan markas olehnya.

Oh, maksudnya, markas tiga orang berisik ini juga.

Chanyeol bergabung dengan mereka setelah mengunci pintu. Satu kantong plastik besar ia taruh di meja. Jongin dan Baekhyun langsung menggerayangi kantong berisi cemilan itu dengan liar—tingkah mereka persis seperti adik-adiknya di rumah, Luhan mengamati mereka dengan ngeri.

Namun dia tetap saja mengambil sekaleng cola yang diserahkan Chanyeol dengan senang hati.

"Tadinya kita mau ada sesi dua makan-makan di tempat Baekhyun," si jangkung itu nyengir lebar, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang coba pedekate lagi, ya?"

Luhan tersedak cola.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau anak bermata rusa itu jatuh cinta mampus pada si tembam.

"Ih, apaan, sih!"

Namun sudah jadi rahasia umum juga. Minseok tidak suka Luhan.

"Jangan ngawur! Nanti aku tendang kalian keluar!" Mata dengan _single eyelid_ Minseok mendelik. Si mungil itu berusaha terlihat kejam, namun malah jadi lucu di mata yang lain.

Ah, mana pernah tega, sih, si Minseok yang imut dan baik hati itu.

"Minnie, jangan mau dengan Luhan." Baekhyun memanas-manasi tampang si rambut madu yang sudah jadi sangat amat tak enak, sementara mulut kecilnya masih mengunyah keripik kentang. "Dia itu _playboy_ kelas kakap."

Jongin membulatkan matanya dramatis. "Lihat, kan, tampangnya itu? Cantik-cantik mengerikan."

Chanyeol ikut-ikutan. "Kalau jadian sama dia, nanti kau cuma jadi salah satu selirnya saja."

Luhan berang. Maunya kabur dari rumah supaya dapat ketenangan, dia malah dapat sial. Diteriakinya tiga jomblo abadi yang masih setia mengotori telinga suci Minseok itu.

"Kusumpahi kalian bertiga dapat jodoh yang diluar nalar!"

* * *

Jam sepuluh tepat, tugas Luhan berhasil diselesaikan meski dengan susah payah dan penuh perjuangan.

Salahkan saja tiga anak sialan yang terus-terusan mengacaukan konsentrasinya!

"Kurang dekat, Lu."

"Cieee, diajarin gebetan."

"Uhuk. Uhuk."

"Wu Luhan yang modusnya pinteran!"

"Deketan sedikit lagi, dong, Lu."

Sesi ajar mengajar itu penuh koar menyebalkan dan tangan kecil Minseok selalu telak melayang pada pantat-pantat kurang ajar mereka. Wajah memerah si tembam itu sebenarnya jadi hiburan tersendiri juga untuk Luhan, meski tak pelak algoritma yang seharusnya bisa diselesaikan cepat itu malah jadi terhambat lebih dari dua jam.

Sang surai madu langsung kabur dari apartemen Minseok sambil membawa PRnya yang telah selesai dengan selamat sentosa sebelum trio berisik itu sempat merecokinya lagi.

"Selamat datang, anak manis, mana ayam Baba?"

Sambil membuka sepatunya, Luhan menggerutu.

"Nih!" katanya sambil melempar kaos kaki tepat di wajah Yifan.

"Apa—YAH! Anak kurang ajar!"

"Hehehehehe." Sang pelaku hanya cengengesan panjang.

"Dari mana?" Joonmyeon langsung menyambut putra sulungnya itu dengan nada terpedas yang ia punya. "Tempat Minseok lagi?"

"Tidak tahu diri." Ini si anak kedua Wu yang bicara. "Sudah ditolak, masih juga menempeli si gebetan seperti anak koala."

Ditimpali oleh anak ketiga dan si bontot yang sekarang sibuk cengengesan. "Hehehehehe, anak koala. Hehehehehe."

Seperti mereka mengerti saja.

Luhan bersungut. Tidak teman-temannya, tidak adik-adiknya, sama saja menyebalkannya. "Berisik."

"Mau apa kesana, Lulu?" Tanpa jawaban jelas dari sulungnya, Joonmyeon masih belum puas bicara. "Bukannya melerai adik-adikmu, malah kabur. Belum makan pula. Mama minta kamu belajar, kerjakan tugas, bukan kelayapan malam-malam! Sekalian saja tidak usah pulang—"

"PRku sudah selesai, Ma." Jengah sekali mendengar omelan panjang bak kereta api ala ibunya ini. "Kan, ini aku sudah pulang sebelum tengah malam. Aku kesana cuma minta diajari Minseok."

"Halah, modus basi." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan celetukan kejamnya lagi. "Bilang saja mau pedekate lagi."

Dasar adiknya yang satu itu. Busuk sekali mulutnya. Seperti minta disumpal pakai kaos kaki yang tak kalah busuk juga.

Joonmyeon melengos, kembali sibuk melipati tumpukan cucian.

"Makan spagetimu sana. Adik-adikmu sudah mengincarnya dari tadi."

Oh! Luhan menatap ibunya dengan terkejut. Meski awalnya ia dimarahi terus, tapi ternyata ia disayang juga. Jatah makan malamnya tetap disimpankan! Oh, malaikat!

Luhan langsung menyerbu Joonmyeon. "Terima kasih, Mamaku sayang!" Ia gelendotan ditubuh mungil tersebut, minta dimanja, tanpa menyadari tubuhnya yang telah jauh melewati tinggi sang ibu.

"Hyung! Itu Mamaku!"

Sehun menjerit dan ikut menyerbu Joonmyeon.

"Eeeh! Kalian curang!"

Zitao, dengan tubuhnya yang paling besar diantara mereka semua, melompat pada gerombolan itu dengan anarkis.

"Cih, kekanakan." Kyungsoo membalik halaman novelnya dan menguap bosan.

"Anak-anak Baba memang yang paling manis," Yifan membalik korannya juga dan senyum-senyum (sok) ganteng.

Setelah berbagai perjuangan dan sempat mendapat cakaran di berbagai tempat, Luhan akhirnya berhasil keluar dari pergulatan mengerikan tersebut. Dengan miris ditatapnya Zitao dan Sehun yang kini telah saling mencakar demi memperebutkan sang ibu, sementara yang diperebutkan melerai mereka dengan kewalahan.

Hhh.

Hanya ingin sedikit bermanja pada ibunya sendiri pun sulit sekali dia lakukan.

* * *

Luhan tidak pernah mengajak teman-temannya ke rumah.

Malu, bro.

Apalagi kepada si imut Kim Minseok yang seumur hidupnya dihabiskan menjadi anak tunggal.

Memperlihatkan seisi keluarganya yang abnormal, ditambah berbagai macam keributan dan makian serta jelek-jelek yang lainnya yang terjadi di dalam rumahnya kepada gebetan?

Mau taruh dimana muka Luhan?

"Tolong jangan merasa terganggu," Luhan terus merapalkan kalimat tersebut seperti mantra. "Tolong jangan sampai bertemu adik-adikku."

Minseok menatap Luhan dengan sejuta tanda tanya. "Kenapa, sih?" Sembari menyejajarkan langkah dengan si mata rusa, sesekali ia membenarkan ransel besar yang menggembung seperti balon di punggungnya.

Minseok bilang ingin menginap di tempat Luhan untuk semalam.

 _Dia_ bilang _mau menginap_.

 _ **Menginap.**_

 _ **Di tempat Luhan.**_

Pintu apartemen Minseok tengah diperbaiki. Pekerjaan itu akan memakan nyaris dua hari satu malam karena kuncinya yang jebol parah, jadi dia harus mengungsi di suatu tempat. Semua itu karena trio Chanyeol-Baekhyun-Jongin yang hobi mendobrak masuk meski mereka punya nomor sandinya.

Dan inilah pertama kali Luhan membawa serta seseorang ke rumah sakralnya tersebut.

Oh, ralat. Bukan cuma seorang.

Tapi empat.

"Wow, kejadian langka," takjub Jongin ketika mendengar curhatan Minseok yang akan mengungsi di rumah Luhan.

"Akhirnya rumah Luhan bisa diintervensi juga, ya?!" Baekhyun menimpali sembari cekikikan jahat.

" _Come on_! Jangan kita lewatkan kesempatan emas ini!" Lalu Chanyeol mengambil alih tas jinjing besar Minseok dan langsung berjalan untuk memimpin di barisan paling depan.

Dengan itulah, tiga setan berkedok teman tersebut _katanya_ mau mengawal Yang Mulia Minseok hingga tujuan dengan selamat. Padahal mereka hanya ingin melihat rumah Luhan, dan seperti kata Baekhyun, mengintervensinya habis-habisan.

Sialan.

Chanyeol-Baekhyun-Jongin terus-terusan ribut di sepanjang jalan. Mereka bagai hidup dalam dunianya sendiri, mengabaikan Luhan dan Minseok berdua dalam keheningan. Sikap _gentle_ Chanyeol yang awalnya terlihat dengan membawakan tas jinjing Minseok yang luar biasa berat itu akhirnya kandas juga—ia mengalihkan pekerjaan mulia itu kepada Luhan.

 _Good._

Ketika mereka nyaris mencapai gerbang rumah Luhan, lewatlah satu penjual es, berlawanan arah dengan mereka berlima.

Chanyeol-Baekhyun-Jongin semerta-merta sumringah.

"Es krim!"

Sementara ketiga orang tersebut tengah merecoki si penjual, Luhan cepat-cepat memboyong Minseok dengan segala bawaannya yang berat sentosa masuk ke dalam.

"Pelan-pelan," bisiknya pada Minseok dengan menjinjitkan kaki. Sedikit menunduk, jaga-jaga kalau ada orang rumah yang melihat mereka dari jendela.

"Kenapa?" Minseok balas berbisik, namun tetap ikut berjinjit-jinjit. Ransel besar di punggungnya tetap mencolok meski ia mencoba ikut menunduk sekalipun.

"Ada setan," jawab Luhan masih dengan berbisik dan wajah serius, membuat mata Minseok melebar. "Mereka berwujud anak-anak. Kalau ada salah satu dari mereka yang muncul, Minnie, kau harus siap-siap lari—"

"Siapa itu?"

Satu suara menginterupsi gerakan mencurigakan mereka. Luhan menahan nafas.

Si pengacau nomor satu: Wu Kyungsoo. Berdiri tegak di pintu dengan _sweater_ merah ( _Punyaku!_ _Batin Luhan mengerang frustasi_ ) kebesaran di tubuhnya, tampak seperti malaikat kematian berbaju merah di mata Luhan, namun seperti adik kecil lucu di mata Minseok.

"Hai!" Minseok berlari kecil menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan antusias. "Salam kenal, anak manis! Namaku Kim Minseok. Siapa namamu?"

Kyungsoo diam, menatap Minseok dengan matanya yang bulat.

Luhan harap-harap cemas. Mengirimkan sebanyak mungkin telepati pada si anak kedua Wu yang punya lidah setajam silet tersebut.

 _Jangan katakan apa-apa! Jangan katakan apa-apa! Jangan katakan ap—_

"Oh, kau Kim Minseok yang menolak Luhan itu?"

 _Dead._

 _Wu Luhan is so dead._

* * *

Di luar dugaan, Minseok malah menyambut bocah-bocah pembuat ulah itu dengan tangan terbuka.

"Kyungsoo imut sekali! Zitao, hebat sekali kamu bisa setinggi ini! Aigoo, lucunya uri Sehunnie!"

Tak henti-hentinya dia lontarkan pujian pada tiga adik liar Luhan yang, ajaibnya, hanya duduk kalem di hadapan Minseok sembari senyum-senyum malu.

Memang, ya, Kim Minseok itu levelnya beda.

Calon masa depan Luhan yang sayang anak.

Hehe.

"Siapa lagi yang akan datang, Lu?" Wajah Joonmyeon amat cerah, senang bukan kepalang karena akhirnya Luhan membawa teman-teman yang sering ia ceritakan itu ke rumah. Sang ibu membawakan sepiring kue kering cokelat hangat yang buru-buru diambil alih oleh tangan kecil Minseok.

"Wanginya enak sekali," puji Minseok dengan senyum manis tiada kira, "Padahal tidak usah repot-repot begini."

Tentu saja dijawab Joonmyeon dengan girang. "Aduh, Minseokkie! Yang begini, sih, Mama mana repot!"

Ah, calon masa depan Luhan yang indah dan luar biasa.

Karena pertanyaan ibunya tersebut, Luhan jadi ingat kembar tiga bukan kandung Chanyeol-Baekhyun-Jongin yang tidak kunjung terdengar berisiknya.

Heran.

"Ada tiga orang lagi, Ma. Sebentar, kulihat dulu." Katanya sembari berjalan keluar dan mengintip dari balik pagar, hanya untuk mendapati teman-teman abnormalnya tersebut tengah jongkok bersama di pinggir jalan persis dimana Luhan meninggalkan mereka barusan.

Tiga orang itu masih asyik disana, khusyuk memakan es krim mereka, dengan penjual es yang setia menunggu di sebelah.

"Hei!" Luhan teriak garang. "Jangan makan es terus! Mau masuk, tidak, sih?!"

Mereka bergeming. Luhan mengeluarkan senjata yang lain.

"Ada _cookies_ cokelat!"

Kontan saja tiga anak itu bangkit dan menghabiskan es mereka dalam sekali suapan mengerikan.

"Ayo!"

Itu Chanyeol yang mengomando, dengan Baekhyun yang menyahut. "Kita intervensi rumah Luhaen!"

"Hore!" Teriak Jongin.

"E-e-eh!" Si penjual es menyela ketika mereka bertiga beranjak. "Bayar dulu, dik!"

Dasar.

Ternyata si penjual menunggui mereka karena belum bayar.

Pantas saja mereka tidak kunjung mendapat pacar, ckckck—(Luhan yang tidak pernah sadar diri).

Eh, beda, dong! Dia kan sudah punya Minseok! Meski masih dalam pendekatan ulang, hehe.

"Mana _cookies_ cokelat?"

Di ruang tamu, Chanyeol celingukan tak tahu diri. Baekhyun sibuk membongkar semua pajangan yang ia temui, sedangkan Jongin terpesona pada hiasan bunga krisan palsu di pojokan.

Kapan, sih, teman-temannya ini tidak bisa tidak berbuat sesuatu yang memalukan _sekaliiiii—_ saja?

"Oh, banyak sekali temanmu!"

Joonmyeon muncul dari dapur sembari membawa piring berisi cemilan lainnya.

"Wah, _muffin_!"

Dasar norak.

Luhan memilih meninggalkan ketiga anak yang sekarang tengah mengerubuti isi piring yang dibawa ibunya itu dengan ribut. Ia samar-samar masih bisa mendengar obrolan akrab Joonmyeon dengan kembar tiga bukan kandung itu.

"Bagaimana kegiatan kalian di sekolah? Bagaimana uri Luhan kalau di kelas—"

Ah, Luhan tidak peduli. Sudah pasti anak-anak itu akan sibuk menjelek-jelekkan dirinya yang sejak awal memang telah hina ini.

Sekarang, ia lebih memilih mengamati si imut Kim yang tengah sibuk menemani ketiga adik liar Luhan di kamarnya, yang ketika sedang bermain _game_ beginilah baru keluar segala sifat asli mereka semua.

"HIAAAAAAATT!"

Tapi Minseok tampak tidak terganggu sama sekali. Dia malah menertawai tingkah mengerikan Zitao dan Sehun yang kesetanan mengayunkan _stick_ mereka, begitu bernafsu dalam kompetisi saling menjatuhkan.

"Jangan anarkis," tegas Luhan kepada adik-adiknya sembari duduk di sebelah kiri Minseok. Modus. "Jangan buat hyungmu ini malu, anak-anak."

"Tanpa begitu pun kau memang sudah malu-maluin," kata Kyungsoo yang masih berkutat dengan novelnya di sebelah kanan Minseok.

ARGH!

Nyaris saja dia cekik si mata bulat itu kalau tidak ingat ada Minseok, yang dengan segala kelembutannya menasihati Kyungsoo sembari mengusapi surainya.

"Bicaranya yang bagus-bagus saja, boleh?" Minseok balas menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo yang menatapnya tak suka. "Sayang sekali kalau bibir imut Kyungie dikotori kata-kata jelek yang tidak cocok dengan wajah manis Kyungie ini."

Kyungsoo bungkam. Tapi dia menyandarkan tubuh kecilnya pada Minseok, seolah-olah si pemilik mata _single_ _eyelid_ itu adalah sandarannya yang paling empuk dan nyaman.

Curang. Luhan kan juga ingin sandar-sandar.

Tapi lamunannya tentang bagaimana-dia-dapat-ikut-menyandar-pada-Minseok itu segera saja buyar saat mendengar teriakan lain yang tak kalah liarnya dari jeritan Sehun dan Zitao.

"LUHAEENNN! MINNIEEE!"

Dasar si kembar tiga itu! Merusak suasana saja!

Luhan menyambut mereka di pintu kamar dengan galak. "Apa?! Jangan teriak-teriak di rumahku!"

Chanyeol tampak luar biasa idiot dengan masa bulatnya yang semakin bulat kalau sedang bicara dengan heboh dan panik. "Habisnya—habisnya! Kau tiba-tiba menghilang, kami jadi—"

Ucapannya terhenti berbarengan dengan Minseok yang ikut menyambut mereka di pintu, masih ditempeli Kyungsoo yang tidak mau lepas darinya. "Ayo masuk, teman-teman. Kami sedang main _game_."

Kyungsoo masih menggandeng lengan Minseok. Dia menatap Chanyeol-Baekhyun-Jongin bergantian dengan mata bulatnya yang menguarkan aura curiga dan galak yang luar biasa pekat.

Baekhyun dan Jongin segera menggeser tubuh mereka sedikit. Merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan mengerikan dari si anak kedua Wu, namun reaksi Chanyeol sungguh berbeda.

"Hai!" Dia mengulurkan tangan besarnya pada Kyungsoo, mata bulat yang telah membulatnya makin-makin bulat saja. "Aku Park Chanyeol! Dan siapa anak cantik yang ada di hadapanku ini?"

Sementara itu, dua anak lain malah jadi salah fokus pada hal lain.

"Wow," Jongin menghela satu nafasnya ketika jeritan nyaring Sehun yang dikalahkan Zitao terdengar, "Siapa yang kulitnya pucat itu, Luhan? Cantik sekali—"

Oh.

Luhan mulai menyadari apa yang salah.

Ketika dia mengutuk kembar tiga ini supaya mereka dapat jodoh yang diluar nalar, maksudnya adalah dengan manula atau monster atau bagaimana, terserahlah, _**bukan malah dengan adik-adiknya**_!

"Wah…" Sekarang ucapan dari Baekhyun yang sedang terpana, kentara sekali tengah memperhatikan Zitao yang masih melompat-lompat anarkis dengan kaos oblong tanpa lengannya yang menunjukkan nyaris dari setengah yang bisa diperlihatkan oleh tubuh _tan_ atletis itu. "Seksinya…"

ARGH!

Ditendangnya ketiga jomblo abadi itu keluar.

"Jangan melihat adik-adikku dengan mata menjijikkan seperti itu!" Teriakannya menggelegar dengan mengerikan, namun Chanyeol-Baekhyun-Jongin masih setia senyum-senyum mesum mencurigakan.

ARGH!

Luhan tidak mau punya tiga adik ipar yang kacau macam mereka semua!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Sedang suka Dad!Kris dengan chara yang cuek dan menyebalkan._

 _TaoBaek were sooo cute, u know._

 _Dan LuMin yang langka benar-benar perlu dilestarikan!_

 _ **[Idk if it's alr end or not—in other side, I really want to make it in series. Wdyt? Hehehehehe.]**_

 **Sukabumi—22.06.2018  
byunpies**


End file.
